Protection
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Takes place in Season 2 Ep. Breakdown. What if Junior had taken Kris home instead of slimebag Kerry?


**A/N: Loong oneshot! Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but I'm working on it. I'm close to finishing another oneshot and also another chapter to "Undying". I also have a lot more ideas for oneshots. I hope that you guys like this one! Took about 2 hours to write! Enjoy! P.S. Special thanks to Ashlyn13 for the idea as well as many other ideas! Again, anyone else with ideas on where to go with my chapter stories or oneshots, PM me!**

She was so worried. Her arm was hurt and Picaro was even worse. Something went wrong that really shouldn't have. She knew that for sure. And she was determined to find out what it was. She wasn't really concerned about herself, even though this would haunt her forever, but more for the horse. Poor Picaro, Kris thought to herself. I never meant for her to get hurt. And Wildfire, what am I going to do about him? He's strong, I'll help him fight this.

Junior and Kerry were on either side of her in the waiting room when Jean came out and said Picaro was stable.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, Kris, but you can head home. You should get some rest. You've had just as rough a day as any of us, if not rougher," Jean told her. "Can one of you two take her home please? Just so I'm sure she'll get there."

"I'll take her," Junior said. Kerry just sat there, unmoving. His client and client's horse were in bad condition, he had no clue what to do. Honestly, all he wanted to do was drink. And drink and drink and drink.

Kris looked over at Kerry, but he didn't notice and got up walking out. "I think I'll go home, also," Kerry said, addressing everyone. "I'm exhausted."

After Kerry and Jean had left, Junior and Kris were alone in the waiting room. "Kris, are you sure you're okay?" Junior asked consolingly, rubbing her back gently. He didn't care if he wasn't doing what a "normal" friend would do, he cared about Kris, and needed to know she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. Just tired. Can we go home?" Kris asked him, looking up into his eyes with exhaustion.

"Yup, let's go," He replied getting up and holding his hand out for her to take. She reached up and took it, getting up from her seat. She was stiff. Really stiff. She hadn't realized this before and winced at the pain in her back. This didn't go unnoticed by Junior and he put an arm around her back, holding her up.

They staggered out to Junior's Mustang and he opened the door for her as she fell in, gasping in pain. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and put it behind her back to support her and hopefully relieve some of her pain.

Junior got in on his side and started the engine. Kris looked out the window and felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. Everything was coming back to her now, and it hurt to watch replays of it in her mind. She kept her tears back, steeling herself until she got back to her trailer. She could cry all she wanted there, but not now, when Junior was watching.

It was different now. She used to be able to tell him anything and everything, but ever since she had wanted to be friends, everything was strained between them. He was being so sweet to take her back home and comforting her, too. If she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn he still loved her. But no, that can't be true, Kris thought. If it were-

"Hey, you okay over there? You're really quiet," Junior said, interrupting her thoughts. He reached over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he said, "Do you want to get a movie on the way home? We can watch it and just relax. Just as friends, I promise," Junior added when he realized the look on her face. "I mean, friends watch movies, right?"

"Yeah, I think they do. And that sounds like the perfect cure for a day like today," Kris said, looking up at him.

They were getting close to Raintree, now, after they had picked out their movie. Junior pulled up to Kris' trailer and opened her door for her, then went up to her trailer and opened that door too. When they got inside, Kris realized how uncomfortable this could be. Not only physically, but emotionally. It was such a small space, not much room for her and Junior to stay apart. They might have to cram together a little. And plus her comfortable bed was so far away from her TV.

"This could be a problem," Kris said, being the first to point out what they both already knew. They both looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey, how 'bout we go into the main house instead. I'm sure that couch would be much more comfortable for you," Junior suggested.

"I didn't think of that. Okay," Kris said.

The walked up the main house and let themselves in. Kris sat down on the couch, propped up by pillows and her feet up on the table. Junior went over the the TV and popped in the thriller they planned to watch. He walked back to the sofa and sat next to Kris, who pressed play on the remote. The movie began and they settled in.

And hour later, when the movie was half-way over, Junior spoke, "Hey, do you want a sundae? I've been craving one since this afternoon. That's a pretty good comfort food, right?"

"Ohh, yeah, definitely. Make mine with extra hot fudge," Kris said with puppy-dog eyes as Junior started to walk into the kitchen. He nodded and she paused the movie while he made the dessert.

He came back in not long afterwards and handed her a huge sundae. She wasn't sure she would be able to eat all of it, but she'd surely try. It looked so good, Junior's looked even better. His had nuts and butterscotch syrup on it, and she googly-eyed it.

"Can I have a bite?" Kris asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. He laughed and held out his spoon. She took it in her mouth and tasted the sweetness of vanilla and butterscotch. She pulled away from the spoon and saw how intently Junior was watching her. He kept staring at her, then, for the briefest of moments, his gaze fell down to her lips. He noticed there was a dab of butterscotch on her upper lip and because he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed it away.

He'd thought that she would think what he did was inexcusable, but obviously she didn't, for she kissed him back, and hard. He had kissed her very softly, just getting a taste of the syrup. But then she had moved forward fast, kissing him deeply. His tongue ran across her lip, but for once, she didn't let him in. Instead, her tongue poked into his mouth, running along his teeth and lips, making him ever-so-quietly moan. He stuck his tongue on her lip again, and this time she let him in. As he continued to kiss her they gently fell back, Kris below Junior.

Suddenly, Kris felt the sharpest pain in her back, and she yelped in pain. Junior pulled away from her as quickly as he could, trying to shake the daze he was left in from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked with concern evident in his eyes. He helped her up from her almost-lying position and propped her back up on the pillows. "What happened?"

"I-I'm fine. I think the Advil is starting to wear off. Can you go grab me some more?" Kris asked Junior.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," He said as he got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle. He figured it would be best to have the entire bottle in the living room so that it was in reach for Kris if she woke up experiencing pain in the night.

He walked back in with a glass of orange juice and the bottle, and he sat down, opening the bottle and taking out three pea-sized white pills.

"My savior," Kris told him jokingly as she took the pills and gulped them down with the juice. She finished her juice and he took the glass from her, getting up to take it into the kitchen and wash it out. Before he could get up, Kris grabbed his arm, making him sit back down. She pulled his shirt collar, trying not to strain her back again, and kissed him again. It was short, but she got her point across.

"It wasn't a mistake. I hope you get that from what I just did. But, I could tell we both wanted it and I was just sick of fighting it. I'm sorry I ruined our moment, Junior," Kris told him apologetically.

"You didn't," Junior said as he gently kissed her neck while supporting her back so she wouldn't get hurt again. He knew that they most likely couldn't do what he wanted to do, but maybe a try couldn't hurt. He tried to gently push her back on the sofa, but he saw the grimace on her face and immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should w-we should just stop," Junior stuttered out.

"Hey, as soon as I'm better, I promise," Kris told him as he walked into the kitchen carrying her juice glass.

He came back in after washing the glass and Kris started the movie again. Junior scooted closer to Kris and wrapped his arm gently around her as a scary part came on. He kissed her cheek lightly and squeezed her a little. She lay her head in the crook of his neck and settled in. She was actually comfortable leaning this way.

Half an hour later, when the movie was over, Kris had fallen asleep on Junior's shoulder. He quietly chuckled to himself, and, as gently as he could, got up and lightly lay her down. He then carefully picked her up, as if she were a porcelain doll, and carried her out the door and into her trailer. He thought she might be more comfortable in her own bed, so he lay her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

He then realized how tired he was. He layed down gently on the bed, trying not to make it shift as to wake her. He pulled the covers up around himself and put his arm around Kris, protecting her from any danger that could happen in the quiet little town of Freemont, California.

Kris woke up an hour later to the moon shining in through the curtains. She looked across from her and saw Junior. She looked around her and noticed that his arm was around her tightly, as if he were protecting her. She smiled briefly and fell back asleep, thinking about how wonderful it was to be protected from anything that came her way. She knew that no matter what, through thick and thin, Junior would always, always be her protector.


End file.
